


[podfic] Operation Sweet Tooth

by margi_lynn (majoline)



Series: I podficced three shortfics by tuesday. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Flash Fic, Food, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure," Castiel asked, licking the juice running down his forearm, "this is the proper way to eat peaches?"</p>
<p>Now with audiofic link :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Operation Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Operation Sweet Tooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/92885) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



> I hesitated about posting this because of how short it is, so I recorded two more flashfics from her to make up for the length.  
> I really like how this came off ^u^ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Words: 242  
Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3  
Length: 1.57 min  
Size: 1.8 MB

Download the [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012102106.zip) with the Archive Direct Link courtesy of audiofic


End file.
